Suspicions
by Musicgirl xxx
Summary: Tony gets suspicious after seeing Natasha and Clint together and decides to find out what is really going on between them. Clintasha story.


Since the Avengers had all moved in together to the newly renamed Avengers tower after the battle of New York, they had all gotten to know each other better although a lot about the assassins was still a mystery to most of the team. It came with their jobs that they kept most of their private lives to themselves and opened up very little to anyone but they managed to be a bit more open around the team. That was how the team found out that both of the assassins could be very mischievous when they wanted to be, resulting in them doing their best to scare the living daylights out of Tony whenever they could, appearing and disappearing almost out of thin air and giving him a heart attack every time.

Tony, being rather nosy and being able to find out less about them than he could the others, decided to try and prod and poke into their business, always asking questions which were ignored mostly. Sometimes they would just give him a smile that suggested the pain and misery they could bring which would leave him scuttling back to wherever he had come from or, if that didn't work, producing a weapon out of thin air and playing with it. Tony resorted to spying on them more to get some answers and began to notice some things that made him second guess his thoughts about their relationship.

For all the teasing that he gave, he honestly thought that the assassins were just very close friends but there was five things he saw or heard about made him begin to reconsider. He would get to the bottom of it though if it was the last thing he did, and it very well could be the last thing he did if he didn't approach it in a way that wouldn't piss off the very dangerous and skilled assassins.

If he had thought about it, he would have remembered the way that Natasha and Clint had looked after each other after the battle and how the two had been worried about each other and had tried to protect each other as much as they could through the battle.

* * *

**1.**

The first of those events that made Tony think again was witnessed by a rather sleep deprived Bruce and had been brushed off by Tony until he had brought up the security footage to look at and had seen that Bruce, in fact, hadn't been hallucinating after working for a little too long in his lab without enough sleep.

There on the couch on the common floor was Natasha and Clint alone in front of Tony's massive TV. Now this wouldn't normally be considered odd, but considering it was three in the morning and most normal people were asleep at that point it wasn't so normal, especially considering they had only sat down about half an hour before Bruce stumbled through and the fact that Tony had tracked them back using the cameras to the floor they shared where they had both come out of Natasha's room. That could have been something big but Clint preferred to travel via the vents so it was more likely that he had just gone from his own room to Natasha's in the vents, in Tony's opinion. Tony wasn't supposed to be recording on their floor and he wasn't in the rooms but JARVIS could track where they were just in case they needed them or there was a treat or danger to the tower or any of its residents so Tony could tell where they came from. The fact that they shared a floor alone could have meant something, Tony thought now that the idea had been planted. He had always assumed that it was just because they were used to living in close proximity to each other and preferred to be able to protect each other if necessary.

Anyway, Clint and Natasha were curled up on the couch, looking more relaxed than Tony had even seen them. Clint's arm was around Natasha's shoulder and she was curled into his side looking peaceful and comfortable. Resting on Clint's lap was a large bowl of popcorn that they were sharing and Tony watched as their hands regularly brushed and they did nothing, not jerking away or anything and Clint even went as far as to throw popcorn at Natasha who retaliated by digging the heel of her foot into his thigh and laughing, not the violent reaction that Tony would have expected from the Black Widow.

After a while, they fell asleep, curled up like that together, and JARVIS turned the movie off for them and dimmed the lights so as not to wake them up and disturb them. When Bruce had gone clattering through, both had woken and been alert in case of a threat but when they saw Bruce, they relaxed before heading back off to the floor they shared where Tony lost them.

Tony wasn't convinced at that moment, but the seed had been planted in his mind and he was then on high alert, looking out for any signs that the assassins may be closer than everyone thought.

* * *

**2.**

The next time someone noticed something, it had actually been Steve. He was trying to catch up on all that he had missed from his time on ice and had found that, despite their hard image, the assassins were actually the best people to ask if he needed help. Thor was just as clueless as himself most of the time and Tony and Bruce were busy most of the time and Steve didn't like to disturb them too often as what they were doing always seemed so complex and dangerous at times.

For that reason, Steve found himself heading towards the assassins floor of the tower armed with his little notebook and ready for a long explanation although he wasn't sure if it was in their field or not. When he got there, he found the two of them sat in the shared lounge area, Clint sat on the couch with Natasha on the floor in front of him. It was what they were doing that surprised Steve the most though.

Clint's hands were holding sections of Natasha's flame red hair, weaving them together in an intricately designed braid that fell just over her shoulder as her hair had grown out a bit in the time that they had lived in the tower. Steve had been shocked that Natasha had let Clint do that to her, she had to be letting her guard down for that, but, then again, they had been partners for a lot longer than they had been Avengers and they must have gotten close over the time.

Steve asked the question he came to ask and, despite both Natasha and Clint knowing the answer, they felt that they wouldn't be able to answer the question as well as Tony could given he knew the topic a lot better than they did. Reassuring Steve that Tony wouldn't mind being interrupted, Steve left the assassins to their privacy and wandered off to Tony's lab, knowing that was where the man was most likely to be.

Tony was there and didn't seem to mind being interrupted, especially after Steve mentioned casually how he had found the assassins. Tony didn't even make a comment about being second fiddle to them, instead, his eyes brightened up considerably and seemed very interested in the details.

* * *

**3.**

Bruce was the next one to see a moment between the assassins. In his time in the tower, Bruce had managed to find a few quiet spots where he could relax, one of them being on the roof of the tower. After a stressful day of failed tests and problems with his equations, Bruce desperately needed to de-stress so the first thing he did after cleaning up was head up to the roof.

He didn't expect to see anyone else out there as he had never come across anyone when he had been up there before so he was taken by surprise when he opened the door only to see the two assassin sat much closer to the edge than he had ever dared. They were actually sat with their legs dangling over the edge but what shocked him even more was the fact that Natasha had her head resting on whilst the two of them watched the sunset. what he couldn't see as their bodies blocked his view was the fact that they were holding hands.

Bruce moved quietly so as not to startle them considering their proximity to the ledge but was stopped by a voice.

"It's ok, Bruce," Natasha said softly, not wanting to ruin the peaceful moment. "We won't fall if you make a noise."

Bruce was surprised to start with that they knew he was there but then again, they were trained to notice these kinds of things. Bruce was about to leave them to their privacy and the moment he sensed he had interrupted but he was once again stopped in his tracks.

"You don't have to leave on our account," this time it was Clint who spoke.

"No, join us," Natasha said.

Bruce agreed silently and sat down with them, although significantly further back than the two as he definitely didn't feel safe that close to the edge. He stayed with them in comfortable silence until the sun set in the sky before leaving to go and get something done.

Bruce really should have suspected something when he mentioned this to Tony in passing and he took a much greater interest than he should have done. In his defence he had been busy but still, when Tony was interested that greatly in something, everyone should be worried.

* * *

**4.**

The fourth moment was stumbled across by an oblivious Thor, who had only gone to the gym to get a little bit of training in. One could never know everything in their craft in his opinion and he meant to hone his craft in the relative safety of the tower before they were called to go to another battle.

When Thor strode into the gym, however, he came across two of his fellow comrades in arms, the lady spider and the man with eyes of the Hawk. They appeared to be play fighting, preparing themselves for battle as Thor intended to, and were very evenly matched. He watched form the doorway, wondering who would get the upper hand but, his lumbering form must have caught the attention of the man of iron as, not long after he had gotten there, Tony appeared at his shoulder.

"What's going on Point Break?" Tony asked.

Thor frowned, confused at the nickname one again and vowing to ask someone what it meant. Shaking that off, he looked at his comrade by his side who was looking very curious and gleeful. Again, Thor was confused at that but again shook it off and ignored it.

"Lady Natasha and Friend Clint are participating in friendly fighting, Friend Tony. They are preparing for battle as I intend to do."

Tony smirked as he watched them fight, neither gaining the upper hand and occasionally trading a humoured barb at each other.

What really caught his notice was when Natasha finally got the better of Clint and pinned him down, face up with his hands secured above his head. She was sat on his waist and legs, pinning him to the ground. Tony couldn't see the smirk on her face and the promise in her eyes though.

When they didn't move for a few minutes, Tony called, "Enjoying yourself there, Birdbrain?"

Natasha and Clint just laughed and Natasha pushed herself off Clint before offering him a hand up off the floor. The two grabbed their stuff and headed to the doors, brushing past Tony and Thor on the way, offering Thor a smile and smirking cheekily at Tony, before knocking him onto his behind, making Thor laugh loudly. Tony sat there gaping, wondering if that smirk meant what he thought it did.

* * *

**5.**

The final moment was witnessed by all of the other Avenger, more by chance than planning, although Tony may have been watching the assassins a lot closer than normal and was one letter or comment away from possibly being accused of stalking. He was determined to get to the bottom of what was going on, even if he was stabbed for trying.

What had drawn the other four together had actually been the noise that they had heard. Not a bad noise though, no, a surprisingly good noise that they hadn't heard before. The four had somehow congregated as they made their way to the location of the noise, it seemed to be emanating from the lounge area of the common floor.

When they got there, they were shocked at what they saw. Natasha and Clint were sat together on the couch, Clint sat with one leg tucked under him, the other falling down to the floor, turned in towards the couch and where Natasha was sat cross legged on the couch facing Clint dead on. What was more surprising was that Clint had a guitar on his knee and was strumming it gently, playing different chords. Natasha was singing along with Clint's playing, Clint harmonising in parts where it fitted. Both had amazing voices and sounded good, surprising the four other Avengers. They never knew the two could sing like they were.

What was also shocking was that the song they were singing seemed rather romantic and they were staring softly at each other. Three of the four watching didn't want to interrupt the moment between the two, sensing the softness and beauty in the moment, but Tony had no such qualms and waltzed straight in and sat on the couch opposite the two.

Natasha and Clint just ignored his presence and continued their singing and playing, not at all phased by the audience. When they finished, the loud, slow clapping from opposite them drew their attention to Tony.

"Didn't know you two could sing," he said seemingly casually but actually very curious. Natasha and Clint seemed to know this and began to smirk at the billionaire, leaving him disconcerted. He remembered the last time he had been on the receiving end of that smirk and it had ended in pain for him.

The others had all joined them on the couches and chairs at that point and were sat quietly, looking between Tony and Natasha and Clint was though it was a tennis match.

"So," Tony started. "Are you two together or not? You know, dating? Sleeping together?"

* * *

"Tony! You can't ask them that," Steve said.

"Yes I can," Tony argued.

They were interrupted by giggling and laughter which, to their surprise, came from the assassin who seemed to find Tony's question hilarious.

"What?!" Tony exclaimed fed up of not getting the answers.

When Clint managed to get himself together enough and at Natasha's nod of agreement, he spluttered out, "Dating ... Sleeping together ..." Clint laughed, "We've been married for four years!"

Four jaws hit the floor and the silence stretched between the six of them.

Steve recovered first and said, "What? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well," Natasha started, "We haven't been hiding it and we haven't been subtle about it either. We just wanted to see how long it would take you to figure it out. We thought Tony would be nosy enough to figure it out faster than he did and even then he didn't get it completely, did you?"

"Well I ..." Tony spluttered to the laughter of others.

Both Natasha and Clint reached for chains that the other four now noticed hung around their necks and, when they pulled them out from under their shirts, they saw that they both had rings hung from them, wedding rings to be exact.

They slipped them on to each other's fingers, surprising the other four with the tenderness with which they looked at each other. The few soft, tender kisses they shared were sweet but uncomfortable to watch and Tony's gagging noises drew them apart.

"Save it for the bedroom, you two?" he complained but was disturbed by Clint's reply of, "Oh, trust me, we will!"

Poor Steve looked horrified at that comments and displays so Natasha elbowed Clint to stop him from keeping going.

"We're pleased for you," Bruce told the pair as they sat comfortably curled on the couch. Steve and Thor agreed and, after getting a look from Bruce, Tony agreed as well.

"Any more secrets you're keeping from us then?" Tony asked.

The only response he got was two identical smirks.

* * *

_Just a little one shot for fun. The idea just stuck with me and I had to write it. Sorry for any and all mistakes in it of which I am sure there are plenty, it's unbeta'd. Hope you liked it._


End file.
